project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lion Empire
The Lion Empire is a mighty conglomeration of various alien races united under Lord Kijani, Supreme Emperor of the Lions. Defeated in battle or joining willingly, many alien races live alongside the Lions, making the Lions a clear minority in the Empire. But the Lions have proven themselves to be benevolent, if intolerant, rulers. The Lions themselves are felinid humanoids who are much more resilient than humans; they are stronger, possess redundant organs, and have feline charasteristics, such as claws and tails. Their ships are shaped like sword hilts, varying in size and design depending on their function and class. Currently, under the leadership of the all-powerful Lord Kijani, they endeavour to conquer and rule the galaxy. Initially, they control Ada Zul, an ace pilot who eventually defects to the good side with VA-INA, but not before giving the Lions the plans they need to mass produce ENIS. Mood-wise, they are fairly one-dimensional bad guys, because they are utterly focused on their goal of ruling the universe. Individual characters, however, have their own stories and lives. Simply speaking, story-wise they are not that complex, but individually, the characters are to be deep and engaging. The Lion Empire is made up of a great many different races who form different factions within the Empire. In addition, there are the Noble Houses, usually the former leading families of conquered races or old Lion families, but they can include families descended from those who earned renown serving the Empire. There are also multi-species houses. The Emperor encourages rivalry and competition between the factions and Houses, believing that this makes the Empire stronger. He draws the line at actual inter-faction combat, however. The different member races have their own military strategies and resources that they contribute to the Lion empire, giving it a flexible military. Lord Kijani The leader of the Lion forces is Emperor Kijani. The following bounty ad for him was posted on /m/: *Supreme Emperor of the Lions. No one knows when he came into power, but he has ruled his empire with an iron fist. Under his leadership, the Lions have grown from a single tribe on a distant planet to one of the most feared military forces in the universe. A beast of a man, with a cool demeanor that belies a furious temper, he has showcased high-level martial arts, piloting and gunnery skills. His people are fiercely loyal and have become warlike themselves under his influence. *He is responsible for the subjugation of 5,493 separate worlds across 1,342 star systems. He has added technology, manpower and resources from all of these worlds into his empire. Has been rumored to defeat a CF-06 with his bare hands. Has been rumored to fracture a moon with a single blow. Confirmed to have single-handedly decimated the Rulian Defense Force. *Wanted DEAD or ALIVE. Considered armed, protected and EXTREMELY dangerous. Approach with EXTREME caution. *Bounty: Alive – $100,000,000,000 Dead - $110,000,000,000 Member Races *Alara *Chaiton *Code Blue *Faf *Goron *Grays *Honneamise *Indregoian *Kloyan *Lalsohn *Lions *Mistas *Melnion *Nassauan *Petrobos *Ragnas *R'kknagu-k *Rusan *Salleh Tribe *Sanjinnoa *Theradov *Thoralian *Usani *Velsuth *Xzhahl *Zhamin Category:Lion Empire